Stay With Me
by DCdreamer55
Summary: "Effie?" he asks, "If I set you free, would you ever come back?" She sighs contently and leans back into his embrace, contemplating the question. She tilts her head back to look at him, a smile playing at her pink lips,"I already came back." she says " I'm here aren't I?" When Effie arrives in district 12, Haymitch doesn't know what to think, but finally, he gets her to stay.
1. Chapter 1

Stay with me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Effie's hair is blonde.

But not a overly bright bleached blonde, or a dark dirty blonde. No. It's a deep honey blonde, that falls just past her shoulder blades in long natural waves. And her eyes are green. Large and full of life, a bright shining green that would lighten any room. She has small, pink, bow shaped lips. That are sweet and plump and perfect. Her cheek bones are high and ears are small and nose is like a button. She is very petite, and fairly short without her large heels. She is cute, and pretty and beautiful, and hardly recognizable without all the so called Capitol glamour. She looks much nicer this way.

And this is the way she looks as she steps of the train, and into district 12.

* * *

><p>It looks almost the same as the last time she was here. It's grey and dark and plain. It's her home now. She has no where else to go. A year after the rebellions end and she is still lost. The Capitol doesn't feel right now, it's lost the appeal to her that it once had. Its not her home anymore, but neither is here, and it never has been. Deep in her heart she knows that she doesn't belong here, and wonders why she even came here, but even deeper she knows exactly why she is here. And it has nothing to do with finding a new place to live. Or maybe, in a way, it does. But, as stated before, she has no where else to go.<p>

The air is thick and heavy with smoke, causing her to cough wildly as she inhales a large mouthful. Her heart begins to beat faster as she walks towards victor's village with only one small suitcase in hand. A few things from her old life that she might need for this one.

Few random people mill around the town, paying no attention to the pretty young woman walking into Victor's Village. She steps out off the main road and faces the small part of town where the only people she knows here live. Looking out at the set of 12 houses in front of her, she realizes suddenly that she has no idea what to do now. For once, Effie Trinket has no plan.

She told no one she was coming, and no body even knows she is here. She stands, dumbfounded, at the edge of Victor's Village, without any clue of what to do next. Luckily for her, this is when Peeta finally spots her.

He has changed much, in the short year it has been since she has last seen him, but, granted, she has changed too. Polite as always, he gives her a sweet smile.

"Hello, do you need anything?" he asks her, and she can't help but smile at this, his voice nor manners have changed at all.

"Peeta." she breaths out, overcome with emotions, looking at the young boy whom she once mentored, the one she escorted what seems like years ago, who is so sweet and nice, whom she loves like a son. She hadn't noticed how much she missed them until now.

"Effie?" he asks, but apparently doesn't need anymore confirmation for her pulls her into a welcoming hug.

"Effie, what are you doing here?"

She sighs, her eyes flicker to his and she notices that without her heels, she is actually a free inches shorter than him, "Truthfully, I'm looking for a place to live."

"And you came here?" he asks surprise evident in his voice, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Um, yes?" she answers, but it comes out sounding like more of a question.

"Come." Peeta says, and turns to lead her in the direction of the house closest to them. Inside, it smells of flowers and fresh baked bread, and this is when she knows that it's the Mellark home. It's small but lovely, and seems to be very Peeta like.

"Katniss!" he calls into the hallway, and low and behold, Katniss Everdeen comes walking into the entryway. Effie's former tribute studies her for a second, contemplating, before her eyes widen and a look of recognition crosses her face.

"Effie." she breaths. Not a question or an answer. Just a statement.

"Effie." she repeats.

Effie swallows, tears coming to her eyes, unable to hide the joy of seeing the girl before her, "Katniss." and reaches toward to pull her into a soft, gentle hug.

"Thank you." Katniss whispers.

"Oh, sweetie, you are very welcome." Effie replies, smiling.

And she's happy. For once, she is happy, and this feeling floods trough her heat and causes if to swell. This is the first time she has felt like this in a long time, an it feels so good, to be with people you love, people who love you. Her whole family had been wiped out in the rebellion. Her parents, her older brother and younger sister. Even her beautiful niece, at only four, she wanted to be an escort when she grew up. Just like her aunt. But now, for the first time in a year, she is truly happy.

There is a slight thud coming from the open doorway, and a small groan. "Ouch, what's happening? Katniss!" says a deep, but very slightly slurred voice. Effie knows who it is without even turning around. She knows that voice, she has been thinking about it for over a year. The sound of it sends a stab of pain reverberating throughout her chest.

It's him.

Well, there goes the good feeling.

A small whimper escapes Effie's mouth, her heart cracking slightly. How could she have ever thought that she could be ready for this? She isn't ready, nor ever will be. In his drunken state, he probably doesn't even remember her name.

The small noise from her mouth causes him to acknowledge her for the first time. "Who's this?" he asks. Well, that confirms her suspicion.

When nobody answers, he walks up to her, and places a hand ruffly on her shoulder. With her back still to him she withers beneath the touch. He spins her around to face him.

"Haymitch." she says, his name feeling like the sweetest poison on her lips.

He squints at her, looking deeply into her eyes, drinking up the appearance of her face. He leans in close, so close that she can feel his breath on her cheeks, the moves away as his eyes widen in realization.

"Effie." he breaths, all of the previous slur has evaporated from his voice. Maybe his is not as drunk as she had thought.

Something flashes quickly is his dark eyes, a strong emotion, a flicker of pain, but is gone as fast as it came. The almost empty bottle drops from his hand, clanging harmlessly on the carpet, and Effie almost scolds him for bad manners, almost tells him to bend down and pick it up, but resists. That part of their lives is over. The tension in the air is thick, and neither Katniss nor Peeta say a word as he spins away from her and stalks out the dorr.

At the doorway, Haymitch pauses, his shoulders heave as he takes a large breath and turns around. His eyes find hers, and she mets his strong gaze, a deep grey to a bright green.

"You know Effie." he says, "You look so much prettier that way." he tells her, not a hint of drunk in his voice, his eyes sparkle, "You truly are beautiful." and with that, Haymitch turns and leaves the house. And for a moment, she almost calls after him. She almost yells, _Stay!_

Effie stares at the doorway where he was seconds ago, almost expecting him to burst back threw the door, half hoping he does, half hoping he doesn't. Her heart contracts in her chest, tears forming in her eyes, Effie sinks to the ground, and cries.

* * *

><p>Effie can't sleep.<p>

She is in a strange bed, in a house that does not belong to her, but to Katniss and Peeta. She is an emotional wreck, after seeing him.

A sob catches in her throat, he called her beautiful.

Silently, she climbs out of bed and walks carefully down the hallway, wanting not to wake her two former tributes. She walks through the house and slips, unnoticed, out the door.

Haymitch's house it directly across the small dirt road. Just a small walk away, a few quick paces to get to him. She pads over the hard street ground in her bare and now cold feet. Her hand hovers above the doorknob to his front door, unsure of her next actions. But with one last burst of courage, she takes the handle and thrusts the door open, walking inside like she owns the place.

It smells overwhelmingly of alcohol, which is no surprise at all. Her eyesight adjusts to the dark house, the only light coming from the moon shunting through the window. It is not a disgusting as she had expected, could still use some cleaning up, but not overly horrible. It is defiantly and undeniably his house. It's him.

His fearful yells break her out of her trance. She rushes up the stairs and follows the sound of his strangled screams, to find him tangled in the sheets of his bed, and waking from a nightmare. He suddenly bolts upwards into a sitting position, and Effie freezes, afraid that he has spotted her, but quickly relaxes when he lays back down, snuggling into the pillow. Tentatively, she enters his bedroom, tip toeing over discarded empty bottles and dirty clothes. Timidly, she sits down on the edge of his bed, the mattress creaking slightly under her small weight.

Haymitch looks very handsome in his sleep. All of the lines and wrinkles disappear as his face relaxes into a dream land. He looks younger, his face sweeter. Her looks more free, almost peaceful. She gently tucks a stray piece of hair back into place, and he stirs in his slumber, and Effie, afraid that she has woke him up, quickly springs up from her place on his bed. His mouth opens and he mumbles something softly, then again, a bit louder,

"Effie."

She almost calls back to him, _Haymitch._

Her heart swells in her chest, because he is dreaming of her, as she has dreamt of him before. She reaches forward to caress his face again, then turns to go, her hand lingering by his. Suddenly and unexpectedly, his hand shoots out and grabs hers, pulling her into him. She loses her balance, and lands beside him on the blankets, almost laying on top of him. If her face wasn't next to his, she wouldn't have heard him whisper to her, in his half conscious state,

"Stay."

She shakes her head. No, no she can't stay. That will just make it hurt even more when she must go. She stands up, untangling herself from him, but he doesn't let go. This time she anticipates his yank, and lands nicely on the edge of the bed frame.

"Stay." he says again, voice pleading, "Stay with me."

So she does, giving in to her emotions, and the overpowering erg to sleep here, she complies. Effie climbs under the covers, and snuggled in next to him. She can feel the heat of his bare skin through her thin shirt, making her shiver. It feels so natural here. So comfortable. So right.

The last thing she is aware of is his strong, muscular arms snaking around her waist and pulling her close, before sleep takes over. There is nothing she wants more, then to stay here. Stay with him forever.

_Stay._

**A/N: Hey, well thank you so very much for reading, I hope you liked it. There will be another chapter or two of this story, depending on what happens, and chapter 2 should be out in the next week.**

**If you could please take the time to review, I would appreciate it very much. Also, if you do favourite, I ask if you could review too. Thank you very much. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: So , here's chapter 2, a little later than promised, sorry, but here it is. I reall hope you like it, and please take the time to review. Please please REVIEW. There should be about 2 more chapters to this, and chapter 3 should be around soon.**

**Remember, please review. Just hit that little blue button.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It is not the birds chirping, or the sunlight streaming through the windows that wakes Effie up, but the stirring of the warm body next to her that she is so comfortably fitted herself into. Her body curves, clicking perfectly with his, like two pieces of a puzzle. He moves slightly, adjusting his position in bed, stretching out, then pulling her closer into him. She settles against his warm body, a hand placed on his bare chest, and sighs in content, snuggling back under the covers. Then suddenly her eyes snap open, and she bolts into an upright position. Her head slowly turns to her partner in the bed.<p>

Haymitch.

All of yesterday comes back to her in a flash. Coming to twelve, staying with Katniss and Peeta, seeing him. Crying. Not being able to sleep, and then coming here. Him asking her to stay, and her doing what he asked.

She has to leave. She has to get out of here.

Quickly, she scrambles out form under the blankets, and climbs out of the bed. But, unluckily for her, Effie Trinket is not a very coordinated person, so she falls from the bed frame and onto the bedroom floor, landing with a soft thud. This is enough to wake him up.

"Effie?" he says, "Where are you going?"

"You remember what happened last night?" she asks.

She looks at her, cocking his head to the side, "Of course I do. You know, I'm not always as drunk as you think." This statement somehow conjures a forgotten sob from the back of her throat. It travels up through her body and escapes from the mouth. She horrified, and her heart is hurting. "I have to go." she mumbles quickly, and spins to walk away.

When she had reached that doorframe, he calls out, "Wait, Effie! Stay." That word causes her to freeze. It has so much power and meaning to her. Stay. She turns around to face him, a stray tear now falling from her eye and running down her cheek.

"Stay." he says, with love in his voice and overwhelming emotions brimming in his eyes, "Stay with me."

She shakes her head. This time she can't. Now that they are awake, and she is able to say no. She won't go through this heartbreak again.

"I can't." she whispers, her voice thick with tears. And with one final longing look, she turns and leaves.

"I can't."

* * *

><p>Effie is upstairs packing when Haymitch comes storming in.<p>

Peeta and Katniss are helping her move into the house beside theirs. Effie needs her own place, and that is the perfect one. She needs a home, a place to live. And, more importantly, a place to hide away from him.

It's funny how when she hears the door slam from below, she immediately knows that it's him. His footsteps stomp into the kitchen, where Katniss currently is.

"Katniss." she hears him growl, his voice low and pleading.

"She's upstairs."

"Is she, is she leaving?" he asks, tone desperate.

Effie sneaks out of the guest room and tiptoes down the stairs, standing by the doorway of the kitchen. Back against the wall, hidden. From this angle, she is just able to see Katniss shake her head, "No." but she can't see him, he is behind the wall, out of her sight. She knows that it is rude to eavesdrop, and that she should not be doing it, but can't help her self when she hears the pain in Haymitch's voice.

"Where is she going?"

"Next door, remember Haymitch, she doesn't have many options. She has no where else to go."

"You should apologize." Katniss tells him.

"No, I didn't come to see her, I just wanted to make sure she was, was okay." he says, struggling with his words, though, for once, he is not drunk at all.

"She missed you, Haymitch." Katniss says bluntly, "She cried when you left, if you really care for her, you need to fight for her."

"I don't care."

This sends a blow to her chest, but Effie can tell from Katniss's smile, that she knows he is lying. But is it true? Could he really care for her? _No,_ she tells herself, _he can't love you._ She won't let her hopes up, it's easier this way, when he breaks her heart.

"You should tell her."

"Tell her what?" he asks.

"Tell her that you love her."

At this, there is the sound of a chair falling to the floor, and a strangled noise from Haymitch, but Katniss doesn't move. She expects a harsh retort from him, and braces herself for the heart break against the wall, but it never comes. That's when she let's out a gasp, when he doesn't deny her statement. She backs up against the wall, making a slight bang and Katniss's face whips in her direction. Their eyes meet and Katniss mentally shushes her, eyes widening before she turns back to Haymitch, who seems to have missed their little exchange.

"I can't."

"Can't tell her?"

"Can't love her."

Katniss scoffs at him, raising an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not good enough, okay?" he says, his resolve finally bursting, "All I am is a old drunk! I can't do that to her, I can't hurt her, or hold her back."

"You're hurting her more. By doing this, Haymitch. She cares about you! She was crying, you know. Just tell her."

"There's nothing to say." he growls, and the storms out of the kitchen, and right past an open-mouthed Effie, who is now standing in the doorway, in plain sight. He pushes past her, pain evident in his eyes, and throws open the front door, stomping out, and slamming it behind him.

Effie moves to stare at the closed door, eyes blank as his words ring through her head.

_"Tell her you love her! Just tell her Haymitch!"_

_"There's nothing to say."_

It seems like it had been hours, but in reality only few minutes, when Katniss joins her, slipping her hand into the small blonde girl's shaking one. They both stare at the door, not moving, not speaking. Effie doesn't know what she expects to happen. Is she expecting him to come rushing back inside, apologizing, saying the three small word she has always wanted to hear? Or for the world to just end right there? Maybe he won't come back, she hopes deeply that he will, but wants to never see him again as well. But she just stands there, and stares at the unmoving door. This time, Effie doesn't cry.

It's almost been and hour when Katniss leaves. She untangles her fingers from Effie's, her touch lingering, and noiselessly creeps away. The older woman does not move to watch the dark haired girl ascend up the stairs, but silently thanks her for it now. It is one thing to stay for comfort when you are needed, but another thing entirely to know to go when you are no longer wanted, and for this, Effie is so grateful.

Effie stays there all night, eyes trained on the door, and ends up falling to the ground in a restless sleep. When she wakes up to the shining of the sun, her heart aches in he chest, he still hasn't come back, which means that he is never going to.

She can't help but think how it feels so much nicer, to wake up in his arms.

* * *

><p>When she wakes, she immediately notices the stiffness in her neck, and the acute shivering in her hands. She is curled up on the ground, in front of the door, where she stated all night, hoping that it would open. It didn't. She reluctantly opens her eyes and moves to stand up, and doesn't realize that someone has draped a thin blanket over her broken form, until it slips off her shoulders when she straightens up on her feet.<p>

_Katniss and Peeta_, she thinks, knowing that the two young kids took care of her last night. She could never be more thankful, she figures that now they are even. She turns her head left and right, looking around the empty room surrounding her, it is strangely cold for a spring morning , and judging by the light streaming through the widows, she would say that it is about 6 in the morning.

She stands there for a few long minutes, the cold air causing the hairs on her arms to stand on end. Then, with a sigh, she turns, stalks up the stairway, and into the guest room to finish gathering her things. It only takes her a short 40 minutes, 20 of which were spent sitting on the perfectly made bed, and staring at the now spotless floor. Effie cleans when she is nervous.

It's not even 8am when she thumps down the stairs again with her suitcase, trying, and failing miserably, to make very little noise. This time, it's Peeta who is in the kitchen, and he comes out to meet Effie as she descends into the main hallway.

"Come have breakfast with me." he says, gesturing towards the kitchen. But Effie shakes her head, no, the longer she is here, the longer she has to hold herself together, and her resolve is slowly slipping away.

Peeta doesn't give up to that easily, but Effie must expect this from him. After all, he survived 2 hunger games. "Come." he says again, holding out a hand to her, "I made fresh bread." Yes, she can smell it, wafting form the oven and entering her nostrils in whiffs of the inviting smells. She looks at young boy before her, and can see the hopeful glint in his eyes. He understands, and he wants to help. Taking one last look at the door, she drops her bag, bites her tough, swallows back her tears, and takes Peeta's hand.

* * *

><p>It is just after noon when Effie finally closes the front door to her new house, waving goodbye to Katniss and Peeta.<p>

They insisted that they would help her move in, though the wasn't much to do. Just her few belongings, along with some extra furniture and nicknacks that her former tributes had given her. Like a coffee table, small couch, and even a beautiful painting that Peeta had created. It is an orange sunset, filled with hues of blue and pink. It hangs right above the love seat in her new living room, where Effie is sitting now. She stares blankly ahead of her, unsure of what to do now.

She is alone now, she can finally cry. _Stay._

All at once, he hardened mask of bravery slips away, and behind it reveals the crushed remains of a broken woman. A woman taken and tortured by the place she once called home. Who has no family left, and no other place to go. Who just found that the person she loves, loves her back, but will do nothing about it.

So she does the only thing that a sane person would do.

She cries.

Sobs rack her body as she huddles on the living room floor, her shoulders shake and head throbs. The thin straps of her well fitting tank top show off the ugly scars that run down the lengths of her arm. There is a particularly horrible one, starting from below her chin, running all the way down her neck, twisting around her right shoulder, and ending just before the crook of her elbow. It's still raw and burning, she never has a day where it doesn't hurt. She can still feel the cutting her. She cries harder.

The sun has already when her crying finally slows to a painful stop. Her eyes are itchy, her head throbbing, and throat dry. She gathers herself from the floor, smoothing her clothes and rubbing her sore eyes. That's when the doorbell rings.

She jumps at the sound, and almost drops the glass of water she is drinking. Startled, she places the glass on the counter, and goes to open the door. She figures that it's Katniss or Peeta, coming to do another nice thing for her that she doesn't deserve.

She sighs and opens the door, mouth poised and ready to tell them that she is fine, hoping that they will believe her. The sight of the person in front of her cause her to freeze, mouth still open, heart contracting in her chest. It's not Katniss and Peeta.

He cocks his head to the side, smelling slightly of alcohol, and gives her a lopsided grin. "Hey there, Princess." he says cheekily, but the voice and grin don't fool her. His eyes are still dark and full of pain.

Haymitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Okay, so I had hoped to get this out sooner, but then my ipod decided to be stupid and hibernate. So, since most of my rough copies are on there, I couldn't get to this. I'm very sorry.**

** So here is the third chapter, and just to tell you, there should be about 3 more chapters to this, so look forward to that. So this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, and I had some trouble with ths, so please bare with me. **

**Now, I don't want to seem gready or anything, but I'm looking for about 50 reviews when this is over, so if you could help me out with that, I would love you forever. And I want to thank everybody who has reviewed. It means so much to me, so thanks a lot. I hope you like it, thanks for reading. **

**Enjoy :)**

When she sees Haymitch, Effie immediately has the urge to close the door on him. Slam it in his face, hard, and don't look back. So that's what she does.

And it's only seconds after the reverberating sound of the doorframe clanging against the wall stops, when the doorbell rings again. Followed by a loud knock on the door, and a shout of her name. Rolling her green eyes, she locks her jaw and opens the door again.

"Effie." The sound of her name from his lips and the sight of him on her doorstep is almost too much. But she clamps down on her tough, biting back a sob, and stares pointedly at him.

Her voice comes out much lower and more hoarse then she wanted,"What do you want?" she growls.

"I-I don't know." he says.

"Come to apologize?" she asks, her voice raising, "To say sorry? Haymitch, I haven't seen you in a year, and you will hardly look at me." her voice breaks, "I just don't understand."

He opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out, and that hurts her more than any words can. So with one final longing gaze, she whips the door in his face. But he is expecting it this time, and shoves his foot between the doorframe just before it snaps shut. Angrily, he pushes the door back open,

"Effie, I-"

But she cuts him off with a fast and well aimed slap to his face, "You son of a b-"

She doesn't get to finish the sentence, because that's when he kisses her.

And without permission from her mind, Effie's body sinks into the kiss, her lips pushing into his, fitting together perfectly. She kisses him back, and he kisses her harder, practically carrying her through the threshold of her home, and kicking the door closed behind them. She doesn't want it to end. It's not until his lips leave hers, that Effie finally has the strength to push him away. She can't give in now, she won't, it's too late.

"I care about you." he says, and it takes all her strength not to fling herself into his arms right then and there.

"It's too late, Haymitch. I can't. I just can't."

"Why?" Well, that's a loaded question.

"I, I have had a crush on you for a long time." she begins, "And, as infuriating as you were, and still are, I wanted to be around you, but you've hurt me, many times." she tells him, and tries to sound strong, but the blotchiness of her eyes, weakness of her voice, and her messy hair betray her. She has now wandered into the living room, Haymitch behind her. "They tortured me. Cut me, burnt me, whipped me, but I never once gave in. For the thought of what would happen to you if you were found, was much more painful." A tear escapes from under her eyelid, as her voice finally breaks, "I watched my sister die, my little sister. They hurt her, because they couldn't get to me, because I wouldn't say anything. They have all hurt me. How do I know you aren't going to hurt me again?"

She looks at him, tears glistening in her bright eyes, "I'm broken, Haymitch. Broken to pieces, and so are you. How can two broken people, fix one another? We can't, so we just can't do it."

"Maybe not." he says, "But we can sure try."

"I can't promise you that I will never hurt you again, I can't promise that." he explains, "But I can promise that the next time you break, I will be there to pick up the pieces."

She can see it, in her mind's eye. It sounds so perfect and fits so well. She sees herself standing in her kitchen, their kitchen, her stomach very swollen, a smile one her face. He comes up behing her, warping his arms around her raised abdomen, and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She sees herslef in the mirror, smiling wildly as she stares at the glass refelcting her image back at her. She is in a beautiful wedding dress, she beams and sparkles and it feels wonderful. Behind her stands Katniss, nodding in encouragement, and on the other side is her sister. She has a joyful smile of her face that matches her sister's, her maid of hounor. She sees herself waking up, ever morning, to his smiling face next to her.

His eyes bore into hers, full of passion and regret. She can see it. There it is. That sparkle, twinkling as he stares at her. She can see it grey eyes. It reminds her of her father, who was always smiling, who died when she was so young. Reminds her of her little sister, who she was always close to. Her little sister, whose sparkle only got brighter as she aged. This sparkle is the one she has missed. The one that she had seem few times before. In the eyes of the boy who won the 50th hunger games. Of the drunken mentor who had just gotten 2 tributes out of the arena alive. In the broken man she looks at now.

This is the sparkle that she feel in love with.

This is the sparkle that breaks her.

It hits her full force and unexpectedly, like a punch to the stomach, or whack to the head. She stagers back, arms wrapped around herself as she doubles over at the abdomen, and crumpling harshly to the ground.

His arms are around her almost immediately.

He lowers her down carefully as her knees give out, and he sinks to the ground beside her. And she leans against him, cuddling into his side. She is so weak, and this feels so good. So she let's him hold her. She let's him pick her up gently and let's him carry her to the couch, where she snuggles back into his side. She let's him comfort her and stroke her hair. She let's him dry her tears. And she let's herself cry.

Her sobs turn into sniffles as her pats her back, the occasional hiccup shaking her body, sob escaping her throat. She still cries, and he still holds her.

She isn't even aware of what's happening, when the words come tumbling unconsciously from her lips,

"I love you."

He stiffens above her, hand freezing on top of her head. And it's that one moment of hesitation that sends her heart tumbling into her stomach, and another sob crawling up her throat. She almost spirals back into hysterics, but then feels him relax around voice is a nervous whisper,

"I love you too."

She sighs, smiling into his chest as she snuggles deeper into him. He is warm and comfortable, and just feels so right. She feels so much better now, with the weight of those words finally off her chest. It's true, it is so true, because she really does love him, and believes that he loves her. And the fact that they are so different and incompatable, that makes them so perfect.

With tears still falling, she closes her eyes, and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>She is woken up by the movement of Haymitch beside her. He shifts her carefully, standing up with a small squeak of the couch, and gently placing her back down on the pillow.<p>

It isn't until he had almost reached the hallway, that she finally stirs, "Where are you going?" she asks sleepily, running her fingers through her hair.

He turned to look at her. "Umm," he takes a deep breath, "Effie, I,"

But he is cut off by the sharp shaking of Effie's head, "Oh no Haymitch Abernathy, don't you give me that." she scolds him, and it is almost old times, when she would correct his manners. "Come back. Stay with me." Her smile falters, "Please, stay."

He leans towards her hopefully, and her eyes sparkle with encouragement. She reaches out her hand to him.

"Stay."

**Thanks for reading, and until next time. REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hides* Okay, I'm so sorry for the wit, please don"t kill me.**

**Okay, so here is the next , I know I'm a horrible person, but I wrote the first 2 paragraphs and then got stuck for almost 2 weeks, plus I'm busy, so don"t hate me. So I hope you like this, I think it is the longest chapter yet.. And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Engoy :)**

* * *

><p>When Effie wakes, she manages to keep her eyes closed for a good 30 minutes, before finally giving in to the temptation to see him. It is his stirring beside her, that ultimately makes her decision, because she knows that if she doesn't open her eyes now, she may lose the last chance she has to see him sleeping. It is too much to stand, so her eyes snap open and she states at him, taking in this picture, locking it into her mind. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, so whole and comfortable. She likes seeing him this way, and wants to remember how he looks now, for she feels that she might not get another chance.<p>

And now that it is morning, and they are both awake and aware. Neither drunk nor sobbing. Now that they understand, things might change. Words might be taken back, people may go, he might go, she might go, her heart might just break. Again. This may be the last time she gets to wake up next to him, with his arms around her tightly and protectively. She wants to enjoy it.

His face is wrinkle free, and sleepy smile playing at his lips. Another sob almost escapes her throat, almost echoes throughout her house, possibly waking him up, but she manages to hold it in. She hadn't realized how good this felt, how much she doesn't want it to end.

He opens his eyes then, locking them with hers, and, with a smile, closes them again, settling back to sleep. She smiles, happiness bubbling up inside of her. It is early, early enough that after one last look at him, she can cuddle back in, and try to sleep aga

* * *

><p>Two hours later, her eyes snap open, looking widely around her. Like every other night, her nightmares, are what have woken her. Even though, these past few days, she has slept soundly in Haymitch's arms, she guesses the peace had to end somewhere.<p>

She carefully untangles herself from the mess of limbs that is the man beside her, and stands up to stretch. Quietly, she wraps the thin pink robe she is wearing around her small frame, and tip toes to the other side of her living room. Pulling back the blinds she stares blankly out the window. Suddenly noticing that it is still fairly early out, so she hasn't slept for long, because the sun has just rose, let of an orange light brightening Victor's village. It's hardly eight She watches the groggy world around her, looking on as few people roam around the district. It is truly beautiful, and she finds herself willing away tears.

There is stirring from the couch behind her, "Effie?" Haymitch mumbles, sitting up on the couch, missing the warmth of her thin body beside him, "You okay?"

With her eyes still trained ahead or her, she slowly nods, not trusting her voice just yet. Yes, she is okay, she has to be.

Haymitch doesn't believe her, the creaking of the couch signaling that he has now stood up. He walks towards her, "What's wrong?" he asks, all the sleep in his voice disappeared.

"I had a bad dream." she says, "A nightmare, actually." she corrects herself, still staring outside.

He doesn't push for answers, but comes up behind her, so close he can feel his breath on her neck, but he doesn't touch her. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back slightly, how she wishes he would touch her.

"It was about my sister." she says, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Haymitch still doesn't speak, so she continues, "Her names was Rosalinda." Haymitch moves his hand to pick up a perfect blonde ringlet at the back of her head, running it through his fingers. She sighs at his touch.

"I called her Linda." she tells him, and her voice is breakage despite herself, "My little Lindy. Papa called her Rosa, and so did my brother, Arland. Mother, well, mother wasn't around much." A tear escapes from her eye and leaks slowly down her cheek. "They're all dead now."

His arms snake around her waist, and she sinks into his touch. His lips are at her ear, "I'm so sorry." he whispers. She nods slightly, "I am too."

"We lived in more of the outskirts of the Capitol, so we were lucky enough to have a large field of wild flowers behind our house. That's where Rosalinda and I spent most of are time." Effie looks back out the window, eyes on the sky, the memory overtaking her, the nightmare coming back to her. Rosa always said she was a great storyteller. "That's where my dream starts, in the field, with a memory."

"We are by the small river behind our house,"

_A twelve year old Effie, and another girl, with bright blues eyes, and hair like her sister's, run along the riverbank, swerving around the few green trees. They look almost exactly alike, both with bright eyes and large smiles. "Come on, Elphaba." The smaller girl says, waving at the green-eyed one jogging behind her, "Hurry." _

"My real name, though I always hated being called by it."

_The older sister groans, "You know I hate that." she complains lightly, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Sorry, Ef, but hurry up, before it leaves." she replies. _

"We were playing in the forest just beyond our field, here we spent most of our time. I don't know why this is so important, but for some reason, it is one of the best memories I have with my sister."

_They continue by the rushing river, now quietly walking side by side. "Where are we going, Lindy?" Effie asks. Her sister whips around, finger at her lips, "Shh! Quiet!" she demands, taking her sisters hand and leading her forwards, "Look." Rosalinda says, pointing ahead of them, up the riverbank there is a small hill, with a young deer feeding on it. Animals are very rare to see in the Capitol, and the sisters have never seen a deer, alive, in real life before. _

_Effie immediately steps in front of her the smaller girl, arms spread. "Careful Lindy!" she whisper yells, putting herself between her sister and the possible danger. Linda pushes her arms down, letting our a small giggle, _

_"It's fine, Effie." she tells her, eyes sparkling, "Nothing is going to happen." _

"Maybe because we were both so young and innocent, neither yet contaminated from our homeland, or anything else. Maybe because it was one of our last moments alone before Papa died. Maybe because in the one moment, thee was nothing else, but us, the woods, and our deer."

_The two girls watched the deer for what seemed like forever, eyes wide as they started at the breathtaking scene bedew them. Eventually, Linda moves to sit down moving her foot and stepping on a dry stick. It snaps loudly and the deer jumps, head whipping in their direction, darks eyes wide, then turns and runs the other way. The girls are silent for a moment, then, exchanging a knowing look, both burst out laughing. _

"We spent the rest of that day laying in the field, heads touching and feet going the other way as we talked."

_"Where do you think our deer went, Effie?" the smaller sister asks, looking to the bright blue sky, the cookie of which matches her eyes. "Back to it's family, maybe. It mother, father. Maybe, even a sister." Rosalinda smiles at this, her twinkling laugh echoing through the flowers, then falls silent as they both watch the clouds._

_Effie breaths deeply, think of what is to come next, her sister, at eight, it already much to pure for her own good. And Effie, at twelve, though blissfully joyful, is very wise and aware of what may happen to them. Effie understands, and she hates it. _

_Effie twists her body quickly, turning so she is propped up on her elbows, facing her sister, "Rosalinda?" _

_"Yes Effie?" she replies, eyes still on the clouds._

_"No matter what happens, no matter what I must do, I shall always protect you." she tells her, "You must know this. I will never let anything bad happen to you."_

_Lindy smiles, tilting her head back to look up adoringly at her older sister, "I know." _

"That was the first time I made a promise that I couldn't keep. That is where my memory, turns to a nightmare."

_Suddenly, gray clouds blow in and the sun is put out, wind wildly picking up. Rosalinda is gone. Effie stands up quickly, limbs flailing beneath her, eyes franticly searching for her younger sister. "Lindy?" she calls, "Rosalinda? Rosalinda!" Young Effie is getting worried, the emotion showing in her large eyes. _

"I feel so scared, every time, all the time when i have this dream, because as her older sister, I was suppose to protect her. Keep her happy and with me, I couldn't do the either."

_All she can hear is the wind harshly whirling in her ears, and a huge gust blows everything this girl once knew away. She is alone, the wind still howling._"

This is always the scariest part for me, being alone, and Rosalinda gone, not knowing what will happen. Every time I have this nightmare, I feels like the first, the worst."

_Effie, all at once in a large whoosh of wind, transforms from an 12 year old girl, to the woman she is now. Rosalinda materializes in front of her, eyes wide with fear and hate, breathing erratic, and face gleaming with dirt and sweat. _

_"It's your fault." she whispers through her teeth, voice low, "You didn't protect me, you broke your promise!" she accuses, hand shaking as she points towards her sister in rage._

_"I'm sorry." she yells back, reaching to touch her younger sister's arm, but she pulls away."No, it's your fault." she says and Effie backs up, eyes shining with tears, "No, Lindy."_

_"Don't call me that!" she yells. _

_"Rosalinda!"_

_"Your not my sister!" she spits at Effie, and her voice falters as she responds, "Yes, I am." _

_"You are not my sister!" she roars, "You broke your promise!" _

"That is when the laughing begins, constantly ringing in my ears. Cruel, evil, inhuman laughter that lives in my dreams and haunts my days. Mocking me. Reminding me, of my mistakes."

_And the dream transforms. Effie, chained to the cell wall by her wrists, tear tracks stained down her cheeks and face full of pain. Cuts and burns and buries cover her body. But that is not why she is crying, she is crying because they are torturing her sister. _

_"Stop!" she pleads, "Stop hurting her." _

_But they won't unless she tells them what she knows, which isn't much, unless she tells them where the rebels are. Where Haymitch is. And Effie is about to say it, conflicted, but about to tell them what she knows, when her sister stops her,"It's fine, Ef." she whispers, hers eyes still shining even on the doors of death. "It's fine." she knows what Effie is feeling, she is the only one who knows of her sister's love for the victor from district 12._

_"No," Effie tells her, voice breaking, "Don't give up."_

_ Rosalinda shakes her head, letting out another cry of pain as they whip her again, Effie cringes. "I'm not giving up." she says, "I'm letting go." And Rosalinda let's out a shriek of agony as they strike her, falling to the ground._

"That last part, though over exaggerated was partially true. She said that to me, I watched her die, I can still hear her screaming."

_The wind picks up again, and the scene begins to change. "No!" Effie yells, struggling to get to a limp Rosalinda, who is now laying far away from her, an getting farther. She pulls at her chains and the disappear, allowing her to sprit forwards. _

_"Rosalinda!" she yells._

_She runs harder, the images all melting away behind her. All except her sister, her dear little sister who she loves and has now lost, she must get to her sister, she must save her. She must protect her sister, she must keep her promise. She is closer now, everything else a blur around her, she is only a few steps away, so close. _

_But as she reaches her, Rosalinda is pulled away, and Effie touches her hand for one moment, one single moment, before she dissolves completely. She stretches out, wanting desperately to reach her sister, but is only able to graze her hand with the other girl's, before she is gone. Effie collapses on the ground in a heap, sobbing hysterically. She lays there, on her back as sobs rack her body. The wind is still howling around her, and she can her the laughter, echoing in her ears. _

"That's when I wake up." she says, turning to look a Haymitch, "My eyes wide, a cold sweat drenching my body."

"I'm sorry, Effie." he says.

She nods, taking in a shaky breath, reluctantly, she steps away from him and out of his arms. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." she tells him and he cocks his head to the side, "What?" he asks. She sighs, her heart heavy, but she can't do this, "This," she says gesturing to the space between them, " us, maybe we shouldn't."

His eyes flash darkly, "Why?"

"Well, as you now know, everyone I care about, have ever cared about, is dead. I don't think I could handle losing you too." Tears slide down her cheeks as she talks, "I'm just too broken, we both are."

"Effie,"

"Please," she whispers, cutting him off as she places a soft kiss on his cheek and steps into the middle of the living room. Her voice is breaking, "I can't I want to, so much, but..." she doesn't know what, but she knows that her heart is hurting in a way it shouldn't be, "I must think, please, you can't stay."

He starts to leave, but then stops in the doorway of her living room, and gazes back longingly at her, "Effie?"

She looks up at him, "Yes Haymitch."

"You know, I used to have a little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's your chapter :) I hoped you liked it, thank you so much for reading. Now, I know I'm a horrible person for not updating, but I still think you should review ;) I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP.<strong>

**REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Effie voice catches as she spins to look at him, "A brother?" she squeaks.

Haymitch nods, walking back into her living room, "Yeah." he says roughly, and reaches out to gently caress her hand, "A little brother. I lost him too, he was only twelve."

Effie doesn't know what to say, because her of all people knows how much that this can hurt, without a words she stretches forward and softly takes his hand. With a slight jerk of the head she urges him to continue.

"His name was Lynx." he tells her, "Like with you and your sister, I loved him so much, an I lost him. Along with my mother, Avalon. I lost them both."

She wishes she could make it better, she wishes she were stronger, because there is no way she can let him leave now. She doesn't know whether she is happy or angry about that.

"He was only twelve the year I was reaped." Haymitch continues, "I was so worried about him being picked out of that ball, that I didn't have time to worry about myself. I guess I really didn't need to worry about him anyway, he wasn't reaped, and if he had been, I would have volunteered for him in a second."

Effie nods, in a different life, if her sister had been reaped, she would have done anything and everything to save her. She still wonders if she could have done more. "I would have done anything to save my sister." she whispers. "Like you with your brother, but I'm guessing you didn't get that chance."

"No." he says sadly, clearing his throat. "As you know, I was reaped for the second Quarter Quell, and I won." He takes a deep breath, "I can remember my mother and Lynx coming in to say goodbye. He was crying, I was trying desperately not to. He asked me to come back, and I said that I would. That didn't really make a difference, now did it?"

It is a rhetorical question, but Effie feels the need to respond anyways, "No, I guess not. And neither would me have saying anything saved Lindy." she says to him, squeezing his hand, "Nothing could have changed anything, we really couldn't have saved either of them." she makes a small choking sound, tears in her throat. "But I am glad we made the choices that we did, because it brought us here." She moves her thumb to caress his knuckles lightly, looking at their intertwined hands. Hers fits perfectly with his.

He nods, a smirk playing at his lips, "You should have seen his face when I stepped off that train after the games." he says, "His smile was brighter than I had seen it since dad had died the year before."

"Did he look like you?" she asks.

"Umm, yeah." he replies, "We had the same eyes, almost exactly the same eyes, and our face shape too, you could tell we were brothers. His hair was lighter though, like Ma's, and he had a wider smile, but of course her was always smiling." Haymitch grins at the memory. "He was much smaller, and I was very well built. Yeah, we looked alike."

Effie moves her head to the side, she can see it. A small boy with deep gray eyes and a large, bright smile. She wonders how her died, but, even though she wouldn't have asked, bad manners, but he answers her unasked question anyway.

"It was a sunday, I think, and I had had a bad night terror the night before, so I was still in bed when they left. They were going to the market for a few groceries, and my mom and Lynx both called up, I love you, and muttered something like that back." He pauses, regret evident in his face, "They never came back. Both of their bodies were found by the boundaries of the district, cold and gone. Her blues eyes staring forever upwards, but I had closed his, because I just couldn't look at him, I couldn't."

"Why?" she asks, and Haymitch doesn't even have to ask what she means.

"The Capitol." he says huskily, and even though he dent have to elaborate, he continues to speak, "After that stunt I pulled with the arena forcefield, he was done. Nothing I could have done to prevent it." he shakes his head, pushing his bangs up from his forehead, "He was just so innocent, an I was not."

Effie is almost crying despite herself, "Haymitch," she whispers, "I am so sorry."

He closes his eyes, "So am I."

She steps forwards into his arms, and wraps hers around his neck in a comfortable hug. They stand like that for what seems like forever, wrapped up in each other's embrace, until the ringing of her doorbell causes them to jump apart, surprised.

Quickly, Effie smooths down her hair, straightening her clothes, which happen to consist of a pink robe and small shorts. With a deep breath she puts on a large smile, attempting to hind the tear tracks that run down her cheeks. She turns to Haymitch, "Stay here," she whispers demandingly, and then flounces out of the living room to get the door.

With one last push of her smile, she grabs the handle of the door as she reaches it and fluidly pulls it open. Of course, this time, it actually is Peeta, "Peeta," she says, "How can I help you?"

He smiles brightly at her, handing the small bag he holds in his hands to her, she inhales deeply, defiantly bread. "Actually, I just wanted to give you this, see how you were doing," he tells her, and she nods smiling, "and to..." but he trails off, his eyes drifting from her face to something behind her. She knows, without turning, that it is Haymitch, but still twists her head to look back at him.

"Haymitch!" she complains through her teeth, more of her almost forgotten Capiotal accent coming through.

"Sorry, Princess." he mutters, "Just couldn't help my self." and the he leans against the wall as if there is nothing out of the ordinary about this situation. She suppresses a sigh, it isn't ladylike, and rolls her eyes.

She turns her head back to Peeta, whose eyes are looking from her, to Hamitch, and then back to her. "Haymitch?" He questions her, eyes wide.

Raising an eyebrow, she tilts her head to the side, gesturing towards his house, "Katniss?" she says. A smile tugs at his lips and he gives a understanding nod. He gets it, more than anyone else, Peeta gets it.

Shaking his head he looks back to Effie, "We, Katniss and I, just wanted to invite you," he looks back to Haymitch, giving a gesture of his hand towards him, "and Haymitch too, to a little party the district I having tonight." he tells her. "It will be down by the town square. Just a bonfire and some music, a good old district 12 party." He says, smiling.

She raises her eyebrows, a party, she isn't really in the mood. She looks at Peeta's expectant face and then back to Haymitch, "Umm, well, I'm not sure." she stammers.

Haymitch snorts from the hallway, "Come on, Princess, loosen your corset." he says to her, flashing her a bright grin, "It'll be fun."

Effie sighs and turns her head back to Peeta, who is still waiting expectantly in the doorway, she suppresses the want to stomp her foot loudly and yell fine, but Haymitch's rudeness will not rub off one her. She refuses it. Titling her head to the side, she puts a large smile on her face, attempting to look as sweet and innocent as the former her. The Effie that most people know is long gone.

"Of course." She says, forcing her voice into a girly high pitched one, "We'll be there." We, she realizes, she said we, and wasn't able catch it before it jumped effortlessly from her mouth. We.

Peeta's face breaks out into a grin and he nods, and Effie's heart swells upon seeing how much this boy cares for her. For her and Haymitch. He begins to walk backwards and then lifts his hand to call out to her,"Six thirty," he calls, "in the town square." and then turns to walk back into his house across the street.

She smiles widely and softly shuts the door, whipping around to face Haymitch, the bag in her hand falling to the ground, her hair flying in a large circle by her head.

"What the heck was that?" she demands, biting back a curse.

He smiles, raising his eyebrows, "What?" he asks, he is challenging her.

"That!" she says, throwing her hands up towards the door, "I told you to stay there, oh what will Katniss think?" she asks worriedly.

"It'll be fine, Sweetheart." he reassures her.

"No, Haymitch, it-" but her cuts her off by stepping to her in a single and putting a hand on either side of her shoulders. "Fine." he whispers, taking on hand and gently pushing her head up so their eyes meet, "It will be fine." She sighs loudly, slouching forwards and leaning into his chest, not even giving a second thought to how improper slouching was. His arms came to wrap around her waist as she nodded into his chest. "Fine." she whispers, and he lifts one of his hands to rub small soothing circles on her lower back.

It is in that moment of perfect peace that she notices how little they know about each other.

How, before today, she didn't even know he had a brother, or the name of his late mother. And that he didn't know that all of her family was dead, or, for that matter, that she even had a family.

She doesn't know what his father's name was, and he doesn't know hers. She doesn't know how tall he is or what his favourite things to do are. He doesn't know her favourite colour, which, by the way, is not pink, or the way she likes her tea. She doesn't even know when his birthday is.

"Haymitch?" she whispers into his shirt, lifting her arms to wrap them around her waist, "When's your birthday?" she asks.

"February." he says, resting his chin on the top of her head, "February 14."

She nods, "Mine's June 26." she says

"I know." he tells her, and she can feel the movement of his jaw in her breath catches in her chest,

"What?"

"I know." he repeats, and her heart is beating steadily in her chest, blending with the thump of his, "How long?" she asks. It can mean so many things, how long have you known, how long have you cared, how long have you loved?

"A long time." Is his only answer.

She smiles and nods into his chest, breathing in his unique scent once more. She knows why they can't do this, why they can't be together, but that knowing feeling in her stomach just makes her want to be with him even more.

With a deep intake of breath, she steps back out of his embrace, leaning up on her tippy toes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Taking a hand to wipe a few stray tears from the corner of her eyes away, she lifts her head up and looks at him. And with a smile she grabs one of his hands and gives it a small, yet strong, squeeze, and the let's go to step farther away and out of the path to the door.

"I think you should go." she whispers.

"Effie."

"Haymitch," she says sternly, voice raising, but a smile plays at her lips.

He nods and shuffles past her, whispering a sweet, "I love you, Effie." as he goes, which only sends a painful blow to her chest. But she needs to think, so he needs to go. She doesn't respond, only a small tip of her head and hitch of her breath shows that she heard. She opens the door for him, leaning against it for support, as he walks out of her house.

She slowly closes the door, keeping her eyes on him the whole time, and as he reaches the edge of her lawn she closes her eyes so she doesn't have to see him the last moment she trusts the door fully open in a rush of air,

"Haymitch!" she calls.

He turns around quickly, almost as if he was expecting her to call back, wanting her to call for him, "Yes?" he asks hopefully.

Effie's eyes sparkle as she speaks, "I'll see you tonight, right?" He chuckles to himself, and gives his head a slight shake, "Yeah, Princess, see you tonight." She nods, and tries not to smile too wide as she closes the door and sinks happily to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, I am fairly proud of this chapter, plus I got it out pretty quickly. Not too bad, if I say so myself.<strong>

**Just a heads up, there will be one more chapter of this story, and then an epilouge, which I might end up spliting in two, depending how long it ends up being. Also, thank you too eveyone who reviewed, it means so much to me, so thank you. I am hoping to get the next chapter out within a week or two.**

**Now, if you could take just a few seconds to tell me what you think, it would be greatly appriciated. You know you want to, just press that little blue button below :) PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6 sneak peek

**Okay, so I am so sorry for the wait and everything, but this chapter has been causing me a ton of trouble, and I really don't want to mess it up. This is a very important chapter, being the last actual chapter, and then then epilouge, witch I might split into two chapters any way, so yeah.**

**Okay, so this isn't the whole chapter, but I felt really bad so I decided to give you guys a sneak peek. I have the begining and the end written, but I'm having difficulty with the middle. Then there is this part, which will fall some where in there. I hope you all like it, and please review.**

* * *

><p>A beautiful slow song comes on and Effie smiles, she has heard this song before, she has always loved music.<p>

There is a small noise to her left, and she turns to see Haymitch, still standing beside her, with his arm outstretched towards her, "May I have this dance?" he asks politely.

She let's out a small giggle, taking his hand, "Well of course you may." she tells him, giving a tiny curtsy.

So they dance.

He is surprisingly smooth on his feet, for an old drunk, and moves quickly and with ease. She, having taken many dance classes throughout her life time, is light on her toes, body moving to match the rhythm. They are perfect dance partners, moving in sync on time with the beat of the music. \

Every few counts, he will spin her out with a flick on his arm, then twist her back in, leaning down into a dip, back up and out, then she spins back into his arms. Neither one ever missing a step. And it isn't just their perfectly timed steps that makes their dance wonderful, but the smile on both of their faces, as well as the longing and loving way they stare into each other's eyes.

They don't even notice they are being watched, until the music had ended and the clapping begins. Cheers come from all directions, someone even whistles, which causes Effie to duck her head, resting her forehead on Haymitch's chuckling chest. They exit the dance floor, or the middle of the square, really, to stand in a quieter spot at the edge. Effie is about to speak up, say something, anything when there is a shout aimed in their direction. Haymitch turns around and yells something back.

He turns to Effie, still smiling, "I gotta go do something." he tells her, "I'll be back soon, I will come find you." then spins on his heel and walks away.

He stops after three steps, turns back towards her, the walks back up to her, he leans his face into hers, "Thanks for the dance, Princess." he whispers, then dips his head as to plant a kiss on her cheek, but pulls back at the last second. With one last smile to her he saunters away.

Effie is left alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, you don't understand how much it means to me. It makes me feel so wonderful to know people appriciate what I do, so thank you.<strong>

**So this full chapter should be out in two weeks time, if not less. I am hoping to finish this story beofre the end of next month, so bare with me. Also, I will pick one person (or maybe tow) who reviews this chapter to get a special peek of the very end of this chapter, which I have already written. I need help on how to end it, I have two different ideas, very similar, but still important, and I want to get it all right.**

**So pleae, REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6 for real this time

**Disclaimer:I haven't done this for a long time, oops, so here it is. I own nothing of the Hungers or its characters. They all belong to . All i own are my OCs and the crazy ideas coming from my mind.**

**A/N: So, here, long overdue, is the next chapter. Nobody kill me, I'm so very sorry for the wait. I have now decided that there will be 8 chapters of this, so two more after this. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it.**

**I know its not much, but this is the longest story I have ever written on here, and every reader and ever review means so much to me. So thank you all. This is a very important chapter here, and the next two will kind of be epilouges. So, I really hope you enjoy this, and tell me what you think. I would love to here from all of you. And just so I know who reads these, put 'escort' at the end of your review, so I know.**

**Again, THANK YOU.**

**Now, onto the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Effie arrives down in District twelve's town square at exactly is still fairly bright out, the sun just beginning to set behind the horizon. It lets off a beautiful orange glow that sends shadows over everything. She has never seen District 12 this way, and she is finding that she loves it.<p>

She looks around awkwardly, standing alone at the edge of the square, where few people mill around. She is thankful when she spots Katniss a few paces from herself, struggling to hang a painting up on the side of a building. She rushes over, standing on her tiptoes so she can just lift up the other end of the picture. She is still on the short side, even in her two inch tan heels.

Katniss sends her an appreciative smile as the painting is straightened out on the wall. "Thanks." she says, stepping back with a quick wipe of her palms.

Effie smiles back and nods, "What's this for?" she asks, gesturing towards the painting they just hung. It is obviously one of Peeta's. A wonderful mix of colours that Effie could not describe if you asked. A mash of blues and greens and oranges. Nothing in particular, but beautiful all the same.

"Just some paintings we are going to sell," Katniss explains, " to raise money for some of the other districts still struggling from the rebellion. Like seven, three, and eleven." she says.

Effie smiles, "That's great." she says, complementing the girl, "What a wonderful idea!" she tells her enthusiastically.

This gets a grin from Katniss, though her Capitol accent has faded; there is still some of the old Effie left in there. Though she doesn't want to weigh down the light mood, Effie has to ask, "How are you?" she says.

Katniss 's smile falters, only a one-second slip up before she plasters on a new one, but Effie can still tell, "Fine," she squeaks, "really, I'm fine." Effie raises an eyebrow in a very motherly way, unconvinced, "How are you, really?" she asks.

Katniss's facade melts away and a painful frown forms on her face, lip quivering slightly. She shakes her head, eyes down, and Effie gathers her into a hug, her head just a little higher than the younger girl's, thanks to her heels.

"It's okay," she whispers, heart aching "You can cry." The dark haired girl shakes her head stubbornly, and Effie understands. She hates to cry as well, it makes her feel weak, but she has never seen her old tribute this way, she has always been so strong, she deserves a chance to let go. After all, it has been a year.

"People don't cry because they are weak," she tells her, "they cry because they have been strong for too long, and honey, you have been strong for a very long time."

She nods a begins to shake silently in her arms, but the tears still don't come, and Effie isn't even bothered by the fact that she might be staining her dress, she only thinks of the young woman in her arms.

Leading the shaking girl to a bench a few feet from them, she pulls away she sits both them down, "Talk to me." she demands, taking Katniss's hands in own. Katniss her nods and opens her mouth to speak, taking in a deep, shaky breath, "Prim." she says, and Effie smiles bitterly, Prim, of course.

The pair spend the next hour like that, closely sitting next to each other as the dark haired tribute tells her of her story. Effie is polite, listening carefully and nodding encouragingly whenever she glances over unsure of what to do next. However, Effie can't help but feel sad when she speaks of her mother, because her mother was never there as well, and she is now kind of taking on that role. Or get a pain in her heart when thoughts of Prim jump out, because she misses her sister too, so much.

Katniss is going on about Gale, when Peeta walks up to them, she immediately stops talking, clamping her mouth shut quickly before Peeta can hear anything.

"Katniss, Effie." he greets, "What are you two doing?" Katniss opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out and her eyes quickly widen, "Just girl stuff." Effie covers, stepping in for her. Katniss sends her a smile of gratitude then turns she back to Peeta, "Yes." she agrees," Just girl stuff."

Peeta nods, "Okay, but I need your help..." he begins and then trails off, Katniss turns to Effie, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"You go ahead." Effie tells her, "I'll be fine."

Katniss smiles thankfully once more before she stands from the bench and follows a smiling Peeta happily watches them go, glad they could still find each other, still be together after all that has happened. It gives her hope for the rest of the world, to see two kids so truly and obliviously in love.

It's so sweet and pure and it makes her heart swell and hurt at the same time. She wishes Haymitch were here with if on cue, his voice is in her ear, "Evening, Sweetheart."

She resists the urge to shudder in pleasure as she turns around to face him, "Haymitch." she greets him, and wonders why her voice sounds so hoarse.

He gives her a small smile, "Glad you came." he tells her.

"Me too." she says.

A beautiful slow song comes on and Effie smiles, she has heard this song before, she has always loved music.

There is a small noise to her left, and she turns to see Haymitch, still standing beside her, with his arm outstretched towards her, "May I have this dance?" he asks politely.

She lets out a small giggle, taking his hand, "Well of course you may." she tells him, giving a tiny curtsy.

So they dance.

He is surprisingly smooth on his feet, for an old drunk, and moves quickly and with ease. She, having taken many dance classes throughout her lifetime, is light on her toes, body moving to match the rhythm. They are perfect dance partners, moving in sync on time with the beat of the music.

Every few counts, he will spin her out with a flick on his arm, then twist her back in, leaning down into a dip, back up and out, then she spins back into his arms. Neither one ever missing a step. And it isn't just their perfectly timed steps that makes their dance wonderful, but the smile on both of their faces, as well as the longing and loving way they stare into each other's eyes.

They don't even notice they are being watched, until the music had ended and the clapping begins. Cheers come from all directions, someone even whistles, which causes Effie to duck her head, resting her forehead on Haymitch's chuckling chest. They exit the dance floor, or the middle of the square, really, to stand in a quieter spot at the edge. Effie is about to speak up, say something, anything when there is a shout aimed in their direction. Haymitch turns around and yells something back.

He turns to Effie, still smiling, "I gotta go do something." he tells her, "I'll be back soon, I will come find you." then spins on his heel and walks away.

He stops after three steps, turns back towards her, the walks back up to her, he leans his face into hers, "Thanks for the dance, Princess." he whispers, then dips his head as to plant a kiss on her cheek, but pulls back at the last second. With one last smile to her he saunters away.

Effie is left alone again.

* * *

><p>There is a gruff voice from behind her, "That was a nice dance, Capitol girl." it says, and Effie turns to face a man in his 60s with graying hair and dark, friendly looking eyes.<p>

Her green eyes widen in fear. How does he know who she is, if everyone were to find out she was from the Capitol, it would mean disaster.

"Yes, I know you're from there." the man says, answering her unasked question.

She opens her mouth, gaping, and stutters out, "How?"

"I have my ways, Miss. Trinket." he tells her, and she has nothing to say to this except, "I danced when I was younger." replying to his first statement.

"Why are you here, Miss. Trinket?" he asks.

"I-" she begins, "I don't know, really."

The old man smirks at her, gesturing to the makeshift dance floor, "From what I just saw, I think you do."

Her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline, "Haymitch and I aren't..." but she trails off looking at the man's eyebrows raising also, "Well, yes, I do have a reason. And I had no where else to go." she explains.

"Well, I haven't seen that drunk smile that wide in a long time," the man tells her, "so I figure you are very welcome here."

"Thank you," she says, and then searches for his name in her mind and realizes he never told her it, she looks questioningly at him.

"Tavern Finch." he introduces and she takes his outstretched hand, giving it a quick shake.

"Thank you, Mr. Finch."

"You are very welcome, Miss. Trinket."

* * *

><p>He finds her an hour later, after the sun has set and the stars have come out.<p>

He takes her hand and leads her away from the crowd, "Come on, Sweetheart, let's get out of here."

She nods and blindly follows him, because it's Haymitch, and she trusts him so that she would follow him wherever he could take her. Though she would never tell him that.

"Where are we going?" she asks after they have been walking for over five minutes.

"Just come." he says as he leads her towards a shallowly steeped hill near the edge of the district that then begin to climb. He stops them at the top, her hand still in his, and Effie gasps.

"Gosh, Haymitch." she breaths, "It's beautiful." He nods in agreement.

The stare out at the forest below and the night seems to span out endlessly above them. Away from all the lights of the district, the stars are magnificently bright, and Effie is amazed. She was never able to see the stars in the Capitol.

He begins to point out some consolations to her, his eyes on the night sky, "There is the big dipper, the Ursa Major, and right above it is the little dipper." he explains, "The sort of squiggly one over there is called Cassiopeia. And then that one there," he points straight above them, "is Orion, the hunter."

She nods, fascinated, and smiles at him in the dark. "Why did you bring me out here?" she asks him curiously.

He shrugs, as if he doesn't know, "I thought you might like it." She nods, she likes it, she really does, and she tries not to dwell on the fact that he was thinking of her.

They settle into comfortable silence, watching to constantly twinkling stars above them and listening to the sounds of the forest. There hands will brush together every so often, and Effie attempts to ignore the spark of electricity that the contact sends up her spine.

"Stay with me, Effie. Please stay." he suddenly pleads.

He doesn't elaborate on what he means, because he is sure that Effie knows, and the thought of it sends a sobs ripping up her chest. She searches the stars above them, looking for an answer. She wants to stay so much, but she is so afraid. So very afraid. Of what, she doesn't know, and neither doesn't he. She softly takes his hand but doesn't speak.

Haymitch looks out over the woods, bright stars twinkling above them, "My mother always said," he begins, "That if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours, but if it doesn't, it never was in the first place." he tells her. Effie nods, though she has never heard that saying herself, she understands completely what he means by that.

"Effie?" he asks, "If I set you free, would you ever come back?"

She sighs contently and leans back into his embrace, contemplating the question. She tilts her head back to look at him, a smile playing at her pink lips,

"I already came back." she says " I'm here aren't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed how i ended this part. The next chapter should be up soon. And please, PLEASE REVIEW. :)<strong>

**~Dreamer**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I realize that everyone probably hates me for the wait, but I am very proud of this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for all the support and wonderful reviews, one more chapter after this, can't wait!**

**Please review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>And so, slowly and piece by piece, they begin to put each other back together.<p>

It takes a while, granted, and it isn't at all a smooth ride, but they do it. And even though neither of them will ever be whole again, at least they have someone else there. Another person, a second half.

Someone who can fill the holes

* * *

><p>After two whole weeks, they are finally moved in together.<p>

Haymitch slumps against the couch, the last box through the door and into the living room of their new home. He smiles, though slightly sweaty and tired, is happy that him and Effie can begin their lives together.

Wow, never thought he would be thinking that.

That's when Effie saunters in, surprisingly quiet in her red heels, brightly setting off her black outfit. "Hey there, Princess." he smirks.

"Haymitch." she says, smiling as she always dose when he uses her nickname. Though she would never admit it to him, she loves it.

"What are you doing?" she asks him, sauntering over, when he doesn't answer she adds, "We still have to unpack."

"Aw, come on Sweetheart." he whines, "I just moved all of your stuff in here."

She rolls her eyes at him and continues to walk past the couch, heading for the kitchen. He sits up from his spot on the couch, and faster then either of them thought her would move willingly, reaches his hands out and snakes his arms around her waist, pulling her onto the couch beside him.

Letting out a small shriek she falls beside him, letting out a giggle, "Haymitch!" she complains kiddingly.

"What?" he teases, gives him a quick kiss on the lips and tried to ignore how the small peck melts her insides, she still isn't used to being able to kiss him. He's beaming at her, and she sticks her tough out at him, then turns and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Haymitch?" she asks after a minute, "What's your favourite color?"

"I don't really have one Princess."

"Oh, come on Haymitch, everyone has a favorite color." she says, sitting up and placing a hand on his looks at her, grey eyes meeting her bright green ones, "Green." he decides.

* * *

><p>A month later, Effie almost drowns, and it isn't until then that Haymitch truly understands how much Effie means to him.<p>

She smiles widely at him, the sun making her green eyes sparkle. Haymitch watches her with a grin, sitting on the picnic blanket. She runs around barefoot in the field, summer dress billowing behind her. Suddenly he hears a splash and a scream and he is on his feet. Running to where Effie has fallen into the small inland pond. It is obviously over her head, because she is struggling to keep her head above water, going under and re-emerging again and again.

"Haymitch!" she shrieks.

Luckily, he can swim, and dives into the water without hesitation and pulls her out easily with him. "You're okay." he whispers to her as he cradles a soaked Effie in his arms, "It's okay."

She shakes in his arms, so light on his lap it as if she is hardly there, her slightly whimper the only reminder. "You're safe, Effie." Haymitch promises, "I love you."

She nods against his chest and shakily whispers, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>It takes a whole year before Haymitch decides to give Effie a long overdue proposal.<p>

It is spontaneous and romantic, something utterly Haymitch.

They lay in bed one night, she's curled up against his side, head comfortable resting on his chest when he softly whispers, "Effie?"

"Yes." she mumbles sleepily.

"Will you marry me?"

Suddenly, she is wide awake, bolting up into a sitting position and staring down at him, "What?!" she asked, bewildered.

"Marry me." he repeats, moving to pull a small velvet box from under the mattress. Inside is a simple, but gorgeous, diamond ring, "Effie Trinket." he says, still laying under her, "Will you marry me?"

She gaps at him, mouth open and eyes wide as she stares, lips moving but no sounds escapes them. Suddenly worried, Haymitch looks up at her, "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I-I, it's just," she stutters, "I didn't think you wanted to marry me." she admits quietly.

"Of course I want to marry you." he assures.

"You do?" she questions, looking him in the eye.

"Only if you want to marry me." he tells her, to which she nods, "Is that a yes?"

She nods again, "Yes." and offers him her hand, where he slips to ring onto her third finger.

"The ring was my mothers." he explains, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him.

"I love it." she says, resting her head on his chest. "I love you."

She smiles into his chest, "Effie Abernathy." she mumbles, "I could get used to that."

* * *

><p>They have there first big fight 2 months into their engagment.<p>

They have had fights before, of course, they argue everyday, but never like this.

It starts with her mentioning always wanting kids, and him scoffing and saying how he would hate having a little brat running around the house."What do you mean, you don't want kids?" she asks, struggling to keep her voice down from a shout.

"I mean," he continues, "I. Don't. Want. Kids." he says, voice dripping with attitude, begging her to fight back.

"Well I do." she insists, marching out of the kitchen and unit the living room, "So that's final."

"Why do you even want kids?" he yells, following her.

"Gosh Haymitch!" she shouts back, throwing her arms in the air, "You are just impossible, aren't you?!"

"Yes, Sweetheart!" he spits out the nickname, "I am. And you know what, so are you!"

"Am I?!"

"Yes!" he shouts, voice raising dangerously loud, "I wish you had just stayed in the Capitol."

Now that just took it to far, and Haymitch could see that by the reaction of her face. Both freezing the silence let's what he just said sink in. He tries to open his mouth to say sorry, but she is already running out the door.

He finally catches up to her when she reaches the meadow at the far side of the Seam, grabbing her by the wrist."Princess, Princess I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." he says, begging her for forgiveness, "Effie. I'm sorry, Eff."

She stares at him angrily, "No, you shouldn't have said that." she speaks cooly.

"I know, and I'm sorry." he tells her, "I didn't mean it."

"You didn't?"

"Of course not, Eff, I love you. Please forgive me." he begs, gathering her into his arms. She doesn't pull away from him, looking at him, eyes still narrowed and angry, she whispers, "Haymitch Abernathy, you are just an insufferable and irritating git of a man, you know that?" she asks, voice mean. Still looking directly at him, her eyes soften, "And I love you too."

* * *

><p>The wedding is 6 months later.<p>

It's simple, elegant, and Effie looks beautiful in her white, beaded dress as she walks down the aisle, blonde hair bright and green eyes beaming.

They write their own vows, "If someone would have told me that I would be marrying Haymitch Abernathy 3 years ago, I would have blushed and told them that they were insane." Effie begins, "But, here and now, I couldn't be happier to be at the alter with him." she looks into Haymicth's eyes, "Haymitch. You're a drunk. You're loud, messy, and annoying. You make me want to rip my hair out and 75 precent of the time, I want to slap you. You are nothing like the guy I thought I would marry," she says, "you are much better. I love how you say my name, or don't say my name, because to you, I'm always Princess or Sweetheart. I love the way your eyes sparkle when we talk and they way you make me feel." she tells him sincerely, tears escaping her eyelids and rolling silently down her cheeks, "We are far from perfect, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Princess," Haymitch starts, "You're loud and neat and annoying. You like pink way too much and you're way too beautiful to be marrying a guy like me. I never really thought I would ever get married." he admits, "But now that I am, I'm so glad that im getting married to you, Ef." he tells her, "I love the way you say my name, and how you blush everytime I tell you you're beautiful. I love how you always match your shoes with your dress and the way you laugh. I love you, Effie, all of you, and I'm so happy that I cam now be a part of that."

She smiles brightly at him, and he grins back. When it's time, they both happily and eagerly shout, "I do." and before Effie can even blink, she is walking back down the aisle as Effie Abernathy.

* * *

><p>Effie is pregnant 3 months after they get married, and after 3 mouths of oblivious bliss, it is a huge wake up call.<p>

Effie paces back and forth in the pristine white of her clean bathroom. One hand resting carefully on top of her stomach, the other dangling loosely at her side, swinging in rhythm with her steps. She glances at the small white stick on her marble counter.

Three minutes is way too long of a wait.

She specially ordered the test from the Capitol, not wanting to go to a doctor, because news travels fast here in 12, and she doesn't want Haymitch to know until she is sure. But, then again, she isn't sure if she wants to be sure.

She reminds herself to breathe, but can't seem to force the air into her lungs. Her stomach churns nervously beneath her palm. 120 seconds to go.

What would Haymitch say? She wonders, and is so thankfully that he is not home right now, he is out doing something with Peeta, because she can't think she would be able to hold it together if he were present.

Effie has always wanted to have children. A daughter to teach, to help through life, and a strong son to take care of her. Though, that dream became fairly dim after she hit 30, she had always hoped.

And look at where she is now. In the bathroom of her house in district 12, her husband milling around the town with her former tribute, and her agonizingly waiting for that blasted stick to make up its mind. She sighs loudly and sits down on the edge of her newly scrubbed bathtub, her foot rapidly tapping the ground with a steady beat.

Deep breath, 30 seconds.

She wonders if that little stick knows how important it is. If it knows that its results have made, or broken, lives. If it knows that the answer it will have soon, with decide a whole new chapter of her life.

She doesn't know whether she wants to see the plus, or the minus.

She can image having a family with Haymitch, though three years ago would have told anyone who mentioned it that they were crazy, she can see it. A young boy with light brown hair and bright green eyes, flecks of grey splashed in them. A sweet baby girl, wrapped in her arms, with blonde ringlets and her fathers grey eyes. A swollen belly, with a third on the way. This one with brown hair again, but her eyes blue, like the sister her mother lost so long ago.

She comes out of her fantasy and her head quickly snaps up to stare at the sink, and beside it, the pregnancy test.

It has been three minutes. The test is ready.

On wobbly knees she stands up slowly, carefully making her way to the edge of the counter. Looking away, she reaches out a shaking hand and slides it over the table top, fingers grazing the stick slightly, then quickly grabbing the test tightly and pulling in to her chest. She closes her eyes and silently counts to three, composing herself, it's now or never.

She gently pulls her hand sway from her body, as if handling a infant, and prys open her fingers. Picking up the stick, she holds it up in front of her, immediately taking in the symbol clearly shown on it.

A red plus sign.

All of the air rushes out of her at once, in a big whoosh of sound. The test slips through her fingers and falls to the floor. Leaning against the wall heavily she struggles to hold herself up, hands spread out protectively over her flat stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

She tells Haymitch the next day, after she has had time to really process it herself.

Effie sits on a high stool at the marble island in their kitchen, watching Haymitch struggle with the toaster. The button, along with the bread, keep popping right back up each time he pushes it down, faster and faster and he shoves it harder. They obviously don't have many toasters in District 12.

"Is it plugged in?" she asks innocently, after he has been at it for a good 5 minutes.

He turns around to glare at her playfully, then turns back to the toaster, taking the plug and shoving it forcefully into the outlet. He pushes down the toggle, and when the bread stays down, spins back to face Effie, arms crossed. "You couldn't have said that 5 minutes ago?" He questions, eyebrows raised.

She shakes her head, "Nope." she days, popping the p, "It is too much fun watching you."

He rolls his eyes and let's out a chuckle, turning to retrieve his almost burnt toast from the toaster. She can't help but think how now, with him sober and her sane, will make great parents. He will be a wonderful father, she knows, wonderful.

Her hands fly to her stomach, pressing slightly on her abdomen as she fights back tears. She wasn't planning on telling him yet, she has to get her mind worked out, grt her story straight, but it just bursts out of her like a freight train running off the track.

"Haymitch?" she says, her voice squeaking no matter how hard to tries to hold it in, to stay neutral, "Haymitch, I'm expecting."

The knife in his hand slips through his fingers, falling on the counter and spraying strawberry jam everywhere, but neither of them care. Slowly, he turns around, eyes wide as he faces her, clearing his throat before he speaks, a hopeful smile playing on his lips,

"Expecting what?"

She almost rolls her eyes at him, and if this moment wasn't hanging by such a thin thread she would have, but instead she takes a deep shaky breath.

"A baby." she whispers so quiet that he has to struggle to make out her words,

"Haymitch," she says a little louder, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Their daughter is born on the third of May, coming two weeks before she is expected.<p>

Effie screams in total agony, with one hand spread protectively over her enlarged abdomen and the other tightly cluching he husband's, she pushes.

"Haymitch Abernathy you are never impregnating me again!" she screams, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Yeah, love you too Princess." Haymicth drawls, but his eyes are full of panic.

"This is not funny!" she yells.

"I'm not laughing!"

The doctor bursts through the door, snapping on a final glove and goes straight to Effie, beginning to ask the nurses all kinds of questions neither soon to be parent understands. One of the nurses turns to Haymitch, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, ." she requests politely.

"What?!" Both Haymitch and Effie scream at the same time, horrified at the aspect of being separated.

"Not a chance." Haymicth tells the nurse, whose next sentence is cut off by a frantic Effie.

"He has to stay with me!" she screams, eyes wild, she turns to him, "You have to stay with me!"

He raises his eyebrows and turns to the nurse, "Now, are you going to argue with that?" he questions, jerking his head in the direction of his wife.

The nurse's eyes widen but she doesn't continue pestering him, she Haymitch takes that as a yes.

Effie's head in pounding, the difficulty of labor beginning to take a toll on her mind and body. She closes her eyes and pushed once more.

Push.

"Haymitch?!" she calls, and he is by her side at once, hand in hers.

"Here, Princess, I'm staying here." he softly assures her.

"Gosh!" the almost-mother exclaims, "Come out already!"

Push.

"Man, this kid is stubborn." he drawls.

Effie's eyes flash red, "Wonder where she got that from!" she snaps.

They are interrupted by the doctor, who suddenly yells, "She's crowning!" to the pair's utter relief.

With one last push, the baby slides out, and soon the room is filled with loud cries of their child. Effie's body relaxes as the cord is cut and the doctor lifts up the baby and carried it carefully to Effie.

"Oh, gosh." she whispers in awe as the beautiful infant is placed in her arms. A gorgeous, but tired, grin appears as she stares down at her baby girl,

"She's beautiful." Effie breaths.

Haymitch nods, "Just like her mother, right, Sweetheart?" he says speaking to the infant, "It's a good thing you look like your mommy."

"What should we name her?" he asks.

"Rosalinda." Effie decides, "Rosa Avalon Abernathy." The baby, Rosa, coos, smiling up at her parents, grayish-green eyes glowing.


	9. Epilouge

**A/N: Okay, so I know you all probably hate me, but here's the last chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me through this.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Effie watches her four year old daughter run around their back yard from the shade of a large oak tree.<p>

She giggles happily as her and Primrose Mellark chase a few stray geese through the grass, Rosa's honey blonde ringlets flying through the air behind her.

She is a lucky girl, her daughter. She will be spoiled, a Daddy's girl, but with a love for her mother. She will have his laugh, and her brains and manners. Oh yes, Effie's daughter is a very lucky girl.

"They grow up so fast, don't they."

Effie turns at Katniss's voice and nods, still smiling, "Yes." she says, "they will be the best of friends, don't you think?"

It is Katniss's turn to nod, "Oh yes, Rose and Rosa. Our two little wild flowers."

Effie's smile grows wider, their two little wild flowers, that is a wonderful way of putting it. Effie looks at the girl, now a woman, standing beside her. She hasn't changed much, her grey eyes still sparkle with pure determination, but they are happier, and the smile on her face is less rare.

There is a high-pitched shriek from the yard, and Effie turns to see Haymitch flipping their daughter up onto his shoulder, "Hey there, Rosie Posie." he says.

"Hi Daddy." Rosalinda replies, giggling from her perch on her father's shoulders.

Haymitch turns to the other girl, who is currently wrapped around his leg, "Primy." his greets, ruffling the girl's dark hair.

The three year old smiles, "Hia Uncle Haymicth."

He smiles, them looks back to his daughter, who just spoke up, "What are you doing, Daddy?"

"Well, I just came over her for a little.." he pulls Rosa into his arms and picks Prim up with the other one, "SNACK!" and begins tickling them.

"MOMMY!" the girl screams, laughing hysterically, her grayish green eyes sparkling.

Effie looks to Katniss, "Come on," she says, walking towards the giggling girls and her husband, "Let's go save our children."

Katniss rolls her eyes and follows, letting out a laugh as Prim shrieks, laughing. Effie moves and grabs a hold of Rosa, pulling her out of Haymitch's reach.

"Thanks mommy." her daughter giggles as Effie sets her softly down, rolling her eyes at a chuckling Haymitch.

"Any time, sweetheart." the mother replied, with only a hint of her slight Capitol accent coming through.

They do not speak of the Capitol here. Or the Hunger Games, or the Rebellion at all. Though some people still send her dirty looks when she goes to the market, she has made friends, and most people don't even mention her fading accent.

She kisses her daughter on the top of the head and goes to stand back under the tree, running her hand lightly over the cracked bark.

This tree is so old. It got the chance to grow. So many children didn't. So many children didn't because of her.

Effie sighs. If Haymitch learns what she's think of, she'll be in trouble. She has long since blamed herself for the many innocent deaths, but after much convincing, she has let it go. Even though it still appears in her nightmares at time, but when she wales screaming, he doesn't ask.

That's something else they don't talk about here.

Haymitch comes up beside her to watch their daughter play, and she can't help but think and wonder and hope. They stand in silence for a few long beats before she speaks.

"We are so lucky." she says without looking at him, voice quiet.

He doesn't respond, but she came basically feel him nod, so she continues, "To be alive, and here, and together."

She looks up at home now, to see that his eyes are still locked on Rosa, she smiles slightly and follows his gaze.

"To have her. To have her safe, and here, and able to grow up."

She is silent then, and they continue to watch Rosa. Remembering how it was, and how it is now.

Haymitch wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, and they watch happily as their daughter continues play in the sunlight, giggling still.

"I'm glad you stayed." he tells her.

Effie looks to her daughter, and Primrose running beside her, then to Katniss and Peeta watching them laugh together. She turns to kiss Haymitch's cheek, then speaks, her gaze now back on Rosa. Her eyes sparkle.

"Yes. Me too."


End file.
